Sugar High
by Hugz Kissez
Summary: What happens when Nina has too much sugar? She goes insane, that's what! Fabina, of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Guess what? The plot bunnies attacked my mind, so I'm writing this one-shot to appease them. Yep, nothing like cutting class. Lol! Anyway, ONWARD!**

**Nina POV**

" Nina! There's a package for you!"

" Alright, Trudy, I'll be down in a second!" I gave my hair one final stroke with the brush before dropping it on the vanity and racing downstairs into the common room.

Trudy handed me the package, and when I looked down, I saw a polka dot sticky note with the words, _To Nins, From Iris, Lily, Sam, and Brent., _on the package. " Yay! It's from my friends in America," I explained when Trudy looked at me with an inquiring expression.

" Oh, well, enjoy sweetie! I'm going out to dinner, call me if there's any trouble!" She said, before bustling out of the room. As I tore the box open in the hallway, some writing on the back of the sticky note caught my eye, but I ignored it when I saw the contents of the package. A photo of all of us at the fair, a letter, and...wait a minute! Were those what I thought they were? Iris's famous sugar-chocolate-chip cookies sealed in a plastic baggie? Only one way to find out!

I snatched a cookie from the bag and munched it. They _were_ Iris's cookies, but they tasted sweeter than usual, although I wasn't complaining. I grabbed another cookie and chewed greedily. After I had finished half the bag, I looked down at the floor and picked up the sticky note. As I read the back, my eyes widened. _Nina, this is Brent. Do NOT, I repeat, do NOT eat the cookies. Sam tried to make them, but he added WAY too much sugar, and we all know what happens when you have lots of sugar. Oh, Iris changed her number again. Here it is: 123-456-7891 Anyway, call us, bye!_

Uh oh, I thought. That was the last intelligent thought I had before the sugar took me over.

* * *

**Fabian POV**

I was reading a book in the room I shared with Eddie when I heard a loud whoop and muffled bang in the hallway. Naturally, I went out to investigate, and saw Nina sprawled on the floor.

" Nina! Are you alright?" I said, helping her up. No sooner than she was on her feet, she ran upstairs, disappearing down the hall where the girl's rooms were. " Nina, where are you going?"

I chased after her, and found her applying makeup to her entire face, and not doing a very good job of it. Bright pink lipstick was smeared all around her mouth, blue eye shadow was coating the area around her eyes, and she was putting blush on her cheeks, covering them in red.

I looked at her like she'd gone insane and snatched the makeup out of her hands. She pouted and said, " No! Give it BACK!"

" No! Nina, what is _wrong _with you!"

" Nothing is wrong with me! What is wrong with you! You took my face paint! Give it BAAACK!" Nina yelled, flinging herself onto the floor and flailing her arms and legs.

" Okay, okay! Here! Just get up!" I said, setting the makeup on the vanity and backing away with my hands raised.

" Yay! But I'm bored now. Let's go get a snack!" Nina said, grabbing my arm and dragging me down the stairs. As we went past the front door, I saw it open, and saw all the Anubis students come in, chatting about the movie they went to see, and stop when they saw us go by.

" Help!" I called, disappearing into the common room. The students trailed behind.

Nina grabbed a cookie out of a half empty bag on the table and munched it happily. " Mmm, yummy!" she said, finishing the cookie and reaching for another, but I snatched it before she could get another one. " Hey! Those are _mine_!"

" Let me see those!", I said, taking a small bite. They were really sweet. Noticing a sticky note on the floor, I picked it up. Oh, so that's why Nina was acting so weird! Apparently, she had had too much sugar.

Suddenly Nina got up, snatched the bag of cookies, and ran out of the room into the kitchen...only to knock over a shelf of Trudy's cookbooks, have one hit her on the head, and pass out.

**Yep, I stopped there. I know you all want to find out what happens next, so to get an update, I need at least two reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Nina's POV**

I woke up dizzy and disoriented from a dream of gummy bears, puppies, and rainbow-barfing gnomes with one thought on my mind: IZ NEEDZ SUGARZ! I immediately tried to stand up, but someone grabbed my arm.

" Oh no you don't." Fabian said, sitting me firmly back down on the couch in the living room. I pouted and crossed my arms while I thought of a plan. Then I smiled sweetly at Fabian.

" Can I _pwease_ have a cookie?" I asked, looking at him hopefully.

" No." Fabian held strong.

" Pwetty pwease with cherries on top?"

" No more sugar."

" But I wanna cookie!" I screamed at him, changing tactics quickly.

" Nope." Fabian said calmly, shaking his head.

" Fine." I sulked. " I didn't wanna do this..." I bit him before scurrying over the back of the couch and running toward the kitchen.

" Oww! Hey!" Fabian said, shaking his hand as he scurried after me.

In the blink of an eye, I had already opened the fridge and downed a pudding cup, and was starting on my second when Fabian caught me and tried to pull me back to the couch. I sat down in front of the fridge and calmly ate a carton of ice-cream as Fabian tugged, pushed, and pulled to no avail.

Panting, he sat down next to me, grabbing an apple out of the bowl on the counter. I giggled at the tired expression on his face as he bit into the apple. " Fine. You win this round, Martin. But I'll get you next time."

I laughed. " Oh really? Then try to find me!" I said, running out of the door into the cold night air.

**I know, short. But that's because of the climax I've got planned! Just wait until you see what's next! Here's a hint: WATCH OUT, NINA! Haha, I can't wait to show you guys the next chapter!**


End file.
